History/2018/Natalie
Shortly after being discharged from the mental institution, Natalie arrived back on Venus Island; much to the relief of her friends, as Natalie had been essentially quiet in terms of contact during her time away. Madeleine, being particularly concerned about Natalie, spent a lot of time keeping her company and making sure that she was alright. Natalie displayed gratitude towards her for this, and, as a result of being in quite a turbulent period of her life, quickly began to develop feelings for her. After acknowledging this, Natalie confessed her feelings; Madeleine was surprised by this, and told Natalie that she wanted to think about it before she gave a clear answer. A couple of days later, Madeleine brought the subject up again, and told Natalie that they can "try out" the relationship and see how things went; Madeleine being inexperienced with relationships and such led her to the temptation of getting into one regardless of feelings being present. Natalie was overjoyed, and proceeded to announce the relationship to everyone - Madeleine did not appreciate this, however, and an argument in private ensued shortly after Natalie had phrased her initial announcement somewhat crudely. Madeleine argued that she was not ready to "go public" yet, but Natalie refused to budge on her stance that "love should not be secret." The argument was resolved with Natalie agreeing that she would at least ask Madeleine about it next time. The next day, Natalie explained her secret to Madeleine for the first time, as no-one else knew that Natalie had helped her father to his grave; she then went on to explain how she did it to protect her mother, but it only ended up driving her mother further away from her. Deciding to move out in order to give her mother some space, Natalie kept close with her brother, telling him to look after her mother for her. Even doing this was difficult for her, as she loved her mother enough to protect her as she did; over time, she learned to suppress this bubbling pile of emotions and live a normal life. The news that both of her surviving family members had died breached this defence after a a couple of days of futile denial, and caused her already somewhat-fragile mental health to completely shatter. A couple of days later, Natalie expressed to Madeleine a desire to sleep together, claiming that she had never done it before and "wanted to see what it was like." Madeleine was reluctant to the idea at first as she thought that Natalie meant that she wanted to make love to her, but Natalie clarified that she simply meant sleeping in the same bed. Madeleine hesitantly agreed, and the pair slept together in Natalie's room that night. However, Madeleine was awoken in the middle of the night to Natalie masturbating beside her. Startled and distressed, Madeleine ended up moving back to her room to sleep, despite Natalie's pleas. The Breakup The following morning, an argument ensued once more between Natalie and Madeleine, after Natalie confronted her about her swift exit last night. The argument reached a proportion where it began to attract other islanders, forcing Rachel to have to step in after the shouting descended into screaming. Natalie and Madeleine ended up separating from each other as a result of this argument, leading Natalie to pour her desires elsewhere; she secluded herself somewhat from the other islanders and began various online accounts dedicated to this new direction, including signing herself up to a "camgirl" website. Madeleine, on the other hand, no longer trusted Natalie and would make excuses not to be in the same room as her. Despite the pleas from Madeleine and her sister, Mackenzie, for Natalie to be removed from the island, Natalie managed to persuade Rachel to let her stay, as she claimed that she had nowhere else to go. However, Natalie would go on to post a series of revealing photographs on her social media accounts depicting her in a swimsuit identical to Madeleine's "revealing swimsuit" that had been the subject of attention and some controversy back in 2015. These photographs would only be discovered later in the week, and quickly caught the attention of Madeleine. Upset and angered as she viewed this as a form of revenge, Madeleine confronted Natalie in the restaurant. Natalie did not take Madeleine's feelings seriously and responded only in remarks and jabs at her, and even voluntarily admitted to stealing the swimsuit from Madeleine; it was this that led to Madeleine punching Natalie in the face, causing her to fall and bang her head against the restaurant counter. Natalie ended up having to go to hospital again, and Madeleine decided that she could take no more of this and made plans to leave the island as quickly as possible. The Make-Up Natalie returned to the island soon afterwards, and made a surprise announcement that was primarily aimed at Madeleine; however, Madeleine had to be dragged to the occurrence by Rachel and Mackenzie. Upon Madeleine's arrival, Natalie proceeded to sincerely apologise to her for each thing that she had done wrong. She explained further that she was not herself ever since the initial incident in February, and that she did not truly feel "in control" of her actions. To lighten the mood a little, Natalie also thanked Madeleine for punching her, claiming that "she must have knocked some sense into me" through the incident. Natalie also stated that she had grown in that she had discovered her bisexuality as a result of her relationship with Madeleine. Madeleine was, of course, skeptical of this whole speech due to her perception of Natalie as a manipulative liar, responding to Natalie with her doubts. Saddened by this, Natalie went the extra mile to delete or close all of the social media and online accounts that she used to stream and upload erotic material. Apologising some more, Natalie also revealed that she had heard of Madeleine's plans to leave the island while she was in hospital, and wanted to appeal to her to stay on the island. She stated that she would be glad to move away from the island herself if Madeleine really wanted her to. Madeleine was still doubtful, but decided thanks to the input of Mackenzie and a number of other islanders that she should spend a while thinking about it before coming to a decision. During this time, she observed that Natalie was once again behaving in her normal manner and, while still proclaiming her Christian faith, no longer seemed to hold any desire to seclude herself; Natalie actually spent more time outside than usual, stating that she had missed the sun. The Conclusion Out of the blue, Natalie approached Madeleine and handed her a hand-wrapped gift; Madeleine hesitantly took it, and, upon opening the present that night, found a duplicate of her infamous "revealing swimsuit" as well as a hand-written note from Natalie. In the note, Natalie explained that she had purchased the swimsuit for Madeleine because she imagined that she would probably not want to wear the existing swimsuit after what she had done with it; she wrote that she hoped a new one would "cleanse" it in some way for Madeleine, as it would be difficult for her to sleep in the knowledge that she ruined Madeleine's favourite swimsuit for her. Madeleine thought about what Natalie had written that night and the next day, until the following morning when she made her decision. After informing Rachel of Natalie's gift and accompanying note, she thanked Natalie for the gift that she had given to her, and then announced to everyone that she would be taking a break from the island to move back in with her parents for a while. She claimed that she wanted to spend some time away, back in civilisation, in an effort to try and figure out what she wants from life. She had been considering this since Stephanie had left the island last year, but had never gotten anywhere with her thoughts. The islanders wanted to throw a going-away party for her, but Madeleine said that she did not want one. When it came time for Madeleine to depart on Sunday, Natalie found herself becoming quite emotional wishing her goodbye. Category:History Category:Events